Bermuda
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: Akane is stuck in a wheel-chair after an accident she can't scarcely remember. Her carers, in an attempt to help her recall some of her memories, take her to stay at the Pearl Piari. OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_~June 14 1999~_

Katsuo looked out from his post at the northern corner of the Kingdom. He was sat on a boulder on the seabed that marked the Bermuda access point, his spear in the crook of his elbow. Although he didn't talk about it much, and his parents had been outrageously proud of their son, being chosen by the Chief himself to guard above the cavern's, a job which was becoming steadily more dangerous. The Dark one known as Gaito was sending Water Demons in an attempt to breach their borders, the reason as to why was only theorised among their people. They knew that the other nine nations were being attacked as well, although the attacks on the seven Mermaid Kingdoms were more frequent and purposeful.

It was fortunate, their people were far more experienced at defending their boarders. They were very secretive people, very few outsiders genuinely knew that they actually existed, otherwise they were just folklore and myth among the other nations. Not even the North Atlantic Kingdom (whom they were closest to) knew that they were there, and part of their Kingdom even partially extended beneath theirs. Un-surprisingly, the humans are oblivious to their existence (although they had been spotted once or twice over the years) and had put the disappearances in this area down to a myth they called 'The Bermuda Triangle'.

He jumped at the sudden movement in the corner of his eye, he looked round. Someone, one of their people, was swimming towards him at a top speed. As they got closer, he realised that it was Megumi, it must of been urgent for them to send the fastest messenger in the kingdom. As he pushed himself upright, she stopped abruptly in front of him, not even panting slightly.

"There's a plane heading your way, supposed to be Freeport to Nassau, forty minuets estimate."

He nodded and she swam off, heading back towards the Miami corner. Now standing with his spear ready, facing outwards from his corner, searching intently for Sea Demons. They wouldn't of sent a messenger if it hadn't been for the prediction the court Seer had told them this morning, and she was rarely wrong, she'd said 'there is a Dark power heading towards us, it is intent on destruction' so a plane could be a big issue here. Planes carried people, and if they had to use their possibly destructive defences, it could knock the plane out the sky.

_~A.M.S~_

Akane swam through the halls, everyone was on edge today, so no one would play with her. Frankly this 'Dark Power' didn't bother her, she had faith in the people of their Kingdom.

Bored of looking for someone to even talk to, Akane made her way back to her room. It was hard not to be annoyed with Katsuo, he couldn't help having guard duty today. Katsuo was ten years older than her, but as she grew up, she'd always accustomed to seeing guard trainees around the palace and had simply taken a liking to him when he'd helped her when she'd swam head-first into a pillar (she hadn't been looking where she was going). Since then, when ever he wasn't on duty, he'd play with her in the garden(?), but today was exceptionally dull, and he _was_ on duty.

_~A Few Hours Later~The Chief's Chamber~_

Chief Mizushima looked at Makoto. As much as he didn't like to admit it, she was right, this was the only option short of leaving themselves vulnerable to the Sea Demons.

"I do not wish to have my daughter leave my side." he said sternly

Makoto nodded her head understandingly, currently in her human form "Yes, but while she is here, both her and the population are in danger from the Dark Lovers." he stared for a moment, unsure "She would not be alone, I would go with her and I'm sure the young Hamasaki-san would gladly accompany her."

"Hamasaki?" he mused, before turning to his attendant "Fetch Hamasaki and have Ito replace him."

The attendant rose and bowed, before leaving the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Akane wheeled her chair through the door Katsuo held open for her. She didn't like having others help her, but she was stuck when it came to doors, and stairs, stairs were never a good thing. As strong as he was, Akane felt bad for Katsuo having to carry all the bags. Makoto-san was in her late forties now and had always suffered with a bad back from what Akane could remember.

"Do you have disabled facilities?" Makoto-san asked the purple-haired woman at the desk, Akane rolled her eyes and looked away, she wheeled herself through an archway into the restaurant area. There were three girls and a penguin(?) sat at one of the tables, she could feel their eyes on her as she wheeled herself past. Glad the door was open, she continued out to the patio, which looked out onto the sea. She couldn't help but gasp, the view was beautiful.

The sun was just beginning to set, staining the sky a deep orange, pink colour. The sea glowed radiantly, rippling in the evening light. Glancing over her shoulder to check Katsuo hadn't followed her, she pulled her sketch book and pencil-case out her bag.

_~K.S~_

Katsuo looked round, his heart skipped a beat. Where was Akane? He looked round again, when the woman behind the desk spoke.

"Is she alright out there on her own?" she asked, looking past the restaruant area and out onto the patio. Where Akane was sat, and just by her movement he could tell she was drawing.

He couldn't help but smile, he could almost hear Akane's reaction to that kind of statement _'I'm in a wheelchair not mentally impaired' _

_

* * *

_

Without obvious cause, Hannon suddenly stopped talking and looked at something over Lucia's shoulder, Rina and Hippo were looking as well, Lucia turned in her seat to see what they were looking at a girl in a wheelchair was making her way out onto the patio. Lucia could tell that it wasn't the fact that the girl was in a wheelchair that had caused Hannon to stop talking suddenly, it was the way she looked. The girl had vibrant red hair, with subtle streaks of oranges and yellows running through it, tied back in two spiky buns, with her equally spiky bangs hanging down into her eyes. She wore dark three-quarter trousers, mismatched stripy socks and thick black boots, dark purple vest top, hoodie with mismatched stripy sleeves and mismatched fingerless gloves. That, with several piercings in her ears, it was obvious she was a punk.

Hannon looked positively offended.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lucia

"Urgh! It's just not right! It's a crime against fashion!" she burst

"What is?"

"Punks! Nothing they wear ever looks right!"

Hannon continued her rant about Punks, but Lucia noticed that Rina wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Instead she was staring out onto the patio, staring intently at the girl in the wheelchair, as if she was trying to remember something. Lucia was about to speak when Hannon hit her "Hey, are you even listening to me?" she asked, annoyed. Silently, Lucia pointed to Rina.

"Excuse me." said a voice, they turned. It was a man. He was tall, broad-shouldered and no doubt what Hannon would describe as 'Hot!'. Lucia glanced sideways at her, surely enough, you could all but _see_ the hearts in her eyes. "North Atlantic Princess-sama?" he asked, Rina turned looking surprised that he knew her in her human form. He smiled. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Still stunned, she nodded and rose from her chair, following the Man over to a table at the opposite end of the room, where he pulled out her chair for her. Hannon, turned to Lucia 'Oh My God!' she mouthed.

"I know." muttered Lucia, hardly able to take her eyes away from the pair. The man wore a sleeveless white top and jeans, there were several pendant-like things hanging round his neck.

* * *

"North Atlantic Princess-sama, you-" he started, Rina cut him off

"Just call me Rina." she said, trying to work out why the talismans round his neck looked familiar.

"Rina-sama" he corrected "You are still aware of the Selkie Kingdom South-West of your own?"

She nodded, as far as she knew, she was the only person in all of the North Atlantic kingdom who did know. Then, as if this fact was enough, she realised something. "Then that's Akane?" she exclaimed "And who are you?"

"I am Katsuo, her assigned guardian, and the woman over there is Makoto, she has looked after Akane-sama since she was a child."

Rina looked out onto the patio, from this angle she could tell that Akane was drawing the sea. That wheelchair, it wasn't the kind you'd use if you'd just broken your leg, that was for permanent use. "What happened to her?" she asked

Katsuo sighed, resting his arms on the table "We were attacked by one of Gaito's Sea Demons about five years ago, I was unable to protect her." his voice shook

Calmly, Rina reached across the table and put a hand on his arm "You can't blame yourself for that." she said sternly

He looked up at her, anger in his eyes "That's not it," he said gravely. Slowly, Rina sat up straight and pulled her hand back, scared of what was coming "She can't remember anything before the hospital in England."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing." he said, before straightening up "Which is why I brought her here. You remember when you used to play with Akane-sama?"

"A little bit, but what does that have to do with Akane's memories?"

He leaned across the table and gripped her hands "Rina-sama, you have to help her remember. She's a danger to her self until she does." Rina gave him a confused look "Right now I can't explain, but if the time comes when it's necessary to, I will." If it hadn't before the look of desperation about him, Rina would of completely ignored him. He looked her dead in the eye for a moment, before leaning back and glancing over to Hannon and Lucia "I assume the two over there are the North Pacific and South Atlantic Princesses. Tell them if you will, but the Selkie Kingdom must remain a secret to them."

* * *

_~ That Night ~ Akane Dream-Scape ~_

_She was swimming through what felt like a forest of seaweed, desperately trying to get away. Some of the seaweed grabbed her round her tail, pulling her back. As she struggled, the seaweed got tighter, and tighter. She could feel it beginning to crush her. There was a terrible crushing sound and overwhelming pain shot through her body, and a man appeared from nowhere and began using his spear to hack away the seaweed._

_~Change~_

_She was stood on a beach, the full moon glistening on the water, the sea lapping over her feet. Uncontentiously, she took a step forward into the sea and kept going. 'No' she thought 'Stop, I'll drown, I can't swim' but her legs weren't responding, it was as if someone else had control of her body. She kept going, until she was waist deep in the water, then she was aware she didn't have legs any more, but a tail. And she wasn't in her pyjamas any more either, but there was a piece of material stretched across her breasts and tied at the back._

_Slowly, she turned, there was someone stood on the beach. A man, wearing swimming trunks and carrying a surfboard was watching her, a look of awe on his face. She smiled seductively and (her body still acting of it's own accord) slid back wards into the water so just her head and chest were left above the water, her tail flicked upwards and floated on the surface. The man's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his surfboard. She laughed softly and musically, raising her finger and indicating for him to come over. Stunned, the man looked behind him and then back at her pointing to himself in shock. She nodded and used her tail to propel herself deeper into the water, nodding._

_Carefully, he put his surfboard down and started forwards into the sea. When he was no more than a foot away from her, she dived back wards and swam away from him. Almost desperate not to loose her, the man dived underwater, swimming after her. He followed eagerly, deeper and deeper into the water. She stopped and he finally reached her. She trailed her long fingers down his chest, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by another man, who hastily pulled him away from her, pulling him one armed toward the surface. But he fought back, kicking away from the second man. The second man was nothing like the first, he was taller, broad shouldered and well-muscled with dark hair and storm-grey eyes. She caught her breath._

_~Akane's room~_

Akane woke up as abruptly as if someone had yelled in her ear. That was one hell of a weird dream, but... it felt almost real.


End file.
